Tears of Blood
by Thephantomprince
Summary: All of it...Gone Dark Apocalyptic One-Shot.


Tears of Blood

Naruto looked over Konoha, high on top of Hokage Mountain. The view that previously in his life filled him with awe and inspiration now did nothing but further the hole in his heart. The green trees created by the First Hokage were now only ash. The buildings were crushed, or buried under rubble.

The only face on the Hokage Mountain was his father, and that too was partially marred by falling rocks that suspiciously made the Fourth Hokage's face look remarkably similar to his own. The gouges in the rock were three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

Naruto let out an empty sigh. Fate was rather cruel in that way.

A gust of wind rippled over the mountain and blonde hair slapped Naruto in the face, unrestricted by the headband that once helped keep it in place.

Naruto felt nothing but pain as he gazed at his once glorious home. Nothing was left. Pain's attack was nothing compared to the Shinju's attack. What was the power of the Rinnegan next to a primordial god?

Naruto almost chuckled. So many shinobi believed their power made them gods. How ridiculous. Naruto had seen a god, fought a god, and next to the Shinju all shinobi were weak and pathetic.

Madara Uchiha was powerful for a human, of course. Naruto had no problem with admitting that. But even he, a powerful shinobi in his own right, had no problem admitting that. But Madara had severe superiority complex, from his own mouth Madara had said that there was no human on par with him.

That memory gave slight pleasure to the other memory of Madara's blood splattering the ground. It was a dark, grim pleasure, but nonetheless after years of hollowness, it grew to a gut-busting laugh. His laugh burned his throat and the sound echoed for miles in the wasteland that used to be Konoha.

Slowly, the noise subsided and for a moment Naruto felt the familiar sensation of his body healing itself. The pain vanished as Naruto's damaged throat knitted itself together.

Finally, Naruto could take no more of the sight. He turned his back to the crater and for a moment allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of a tattered haori fluttering in the wind. For most, it would be a trivial pleasure, but those were the only ones that Naruto had to enjoy now.

In a flash of yellow light, the only living person in Konoha vanished from the area.

Naruto's house-if it could even be called that-was a deceptively nice place. With the work of Shadow Clones, the house had taken very little time to build. It was very nice, a tidy two story with a lot of windows to let in light.

Sakura would have been blown away by how clean it was in the house. No dust, no dishes, nothing was left out. The house looked ready for company that would never arrive.

Naruto appeared in his bedroom with Flying Thunder God. But now he had nothing to do. His house was filled with books, all read cover to cover multiple times. All Jutsus he knew were mastered, effortless and all that he could learn he had learned. Naruto was expert at everything he did. There was no joy in anything he did.

All he had was his memories. Memories of his precious people. All of them. Gone. For good.

Memories flashed in his minds eye. Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata. All gone. The power of human sacrifice.

Emotion swept through Naruto and his body trembled. But he would not cry. He had sworn it to himself years and years ago that he would not cry. But it was all he could do to fall on to his bed and was swept up in his memories, falling into a deep, troubled sleep.

Hours and hours passed outside. The sun traveled across the sky and the windows stopped letting in light.

" _Naruto-kun… I love you."_

" _W…. what?"_

" _I love you Naruto-kun. That's why I must do this."_

" _NO! HINATA!"_

The stars twinkled like shards of glass in the sky. To some, it would have been beautiful. Not to Naruto. To him, it represented how vast the universe was and how insignificant life could be.

"_No! Come back!"_

" _Naruto… you know its what we have to do."_

"_No…not you to Sakura! Sasuke, talk some sense into her!"_

" _Naruto… I am a part of this too."_

" _No! You'll all die! You can't do that!"_

Rain began to obscure the sky as clouds gathered and thickened.

" _I'm going to do this too then! Believe it!" _

" _No Naruto… we are all doing this so that you will live on. You must use our lives to defeat Madara and the Shinju."_

" _Why….why Sasuke? Why, Sakura? You can't do this… you're my precious people."_

Lightning flashed in the sky.

" _You are the only person alive that is precious to me Naruto. That is why I'm doing this. Itachi, my parents… you, Naruto are my only person left."_

" _Come on Sasuke."_

"_NO!" _

Naruto shot up. Rain was falling in heavy, dark drops. Lightening lit up the sky every few seconds. Rage, sadness, love, and every emotion you could call to mind coursed through Naruto's body.

His eyes were closed as he tried his best to blot out the memories. Their smiles as their bodies stilled. The laughs his stunts inspired in them. Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka, Shikamaru. All gone. All so he could defeat the Shinju.

All for him. All of them dead. For him. Because of him.

Years upon years upon years ago. His body dry heaved. No tears fell from his eyes. His fingers dug into his scalp as if he could claw out the memories. A scream ripped through his throat and the whole house vibrated with his pain.

All of them. Gone forever. He would not cry. He could not. It was all too much.

All the pent up emotion from decades spent alone burst out. Chakra, comparable to that of a tsunami burst forth from each of his tenketsu, destroying his entire house in a matter of seconds.

Water swirled around him, the force of the power he emitted keeping him from getting wet. Lightening flashed around him and through his demented mindset Naruto feebly recognized that this was dangerous.

His screams drowned out even the sound of the thunder and he screamed himself bloody. His body hovered in the air, gravity was nothing before his power.

With all of his power being expelled from his body, Naruto's healing factor did not kick in. Blood came from his throat and Naruto couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't handle reality.

Then, all at once, his body gave out. His chakra was all gone. Naruto fell to the ground, but he still wouldn't open his eyes. He would not cry. The pain was overwhelming, mental as well as physical.

His eyes clenched but he refused to cry. His senses began to dim and the world began to fade away. Just before Naruto disappeared, his will shattered. Two drops from each eye fell to the ground, discernable only because of their color. Dark red stained the ground as Naruto Uzumaki's conscious faded from the realm of the living, never to return.


End file.
